A method for the conditioning of shredder residues is described, for example, in European Published Patent Application No. 1 332 001. In the method described therein, in separate preprocessings, conditioning of a light shredder fraction and conditioning of a heavy shredder fraction take place. During the preprocessing of the conditioning of the light shredder fraction, after isolating a foam fraction and, if necessary, a fiber fraction, there takes place a size reduction of the remaining fraction to form a discharge of <50 mm. A ferromagnetic fraction is separated from the reduced size fraction. The remaining non-ferromagnetic fraction is fed to a size reduction process, in which an additional breaking down of the material takes place. From the material that has been well broken down, a sand fraction of <4 mm is separated in a subsequent method step. The remaining fraction undergoes air sizing and density separation, and thus the fraction is separated into a light fraction of lint and a heavy fraction. The heavy shredder fraction is submitted to a separation of the ferromagnetic components. There follows a size classification of the residual flow and the segregation of the nonferrous metal-containing fraction. This may be accomplished in such a way that first a size classification takes place into greater than and less than 20 mm, and these fractions are separately fed to the metal separator. The main point, in this context, is that as clean a substance separation as possible takes place into a nonferrous metal-containing fraction and a remaining fraction that is low in metal. In a subsequent classification the separation of a sand fraction takes place having a grain diameter less than 6 mm. The remaining coarse grain fraction that is low in metal is subsequently separated into a heavy fraction and a highly dense residual fraction. In the subsequent main process, the heavy fractions from the two preprocessings are combined. These are first broken down in an additional size reduction step. After the size reduction, there is a density separation and the isolation of a light fraction consisting of plastic in a granulated form. The remaining heavy fraction is made up for the most part of nonferrous metals.
Furthermore, German Published Patent Application No. 103 34 646 describes a method and equipment for the conditioning of the light shredder fraction of the size reduction of scrap metals and metal-containing scraps, in which the light shredder fraction at its initial state goes through the processes of size reduction, size classification and air current sifting. In this context, the feed material is first exposed, within the scope of a selective size reduction, in such a way that the brittle mineral components, such as glass, ceramics, concrete and sand, in response to a subsequent screening, are discharged completely into fine material, and the remaining components, that are to the greatest extent irreducible in size using impact crushing, such as plastic, rubber, metals are discharged in coarser sizes. For the fine material, in this instance, piece sizes of <2 mm are specified, and for the non-reduced in size or irreducible components, piece sizes of 2-20 mm and >20 mm are specified.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2004 045 821 describes a method and equipment for conditioning the light shredder fraction from the size reduction of scrap and metallic wastes, in which the material is first fed to loosening-up processes and drying processes. If in the feed material there are still safety-relevant massive components, thick-walled metal pieces and coarse stones present, these are separated with the aid of a heavy material selector. The light shredder fraction is subsequently submitted to a screening, whereby first a coarse material of >20 mm and an intermediate material of <20 mm is created. The intermediate product is fed to an additional screening, to isolate the fine material proportion (sand fraction) of <2 mm. Thereby, besides the sand fraction, a fraction is created having a piece size of 2-20 mm. Subsequently, using the fractions of the piece sizes of 2-20 mm and >20 mm airflow screening is carried out, using a multi-stage zigzag sifter, whereby, because of different air speeds in the individual sifting stages, two products made up of fibers, foamed plastic, foils and wood are created, one or two products made up above all of pieces of plastic and rubber are created, and a product is created that is rich in metal and containing the coarser mineral components.
Furthermore, German Published Patent Application No. 196 29 473 describes a method for conditioning a plastic mixture that is created by vehicle recycling. In a first method step, in this case, the ferromagnetic components are separated using a magnetic separator. After that, a coarse sifting at >10 mm is provided, after which the components having a grain size of >10 mm are submitted to a size reduction process, and are again fed to a coarse sifting. The components having a grain size of <10 mm are then submitted to a fine sifting at >2 mm, and thus a raw sand fraction of <2 mm is separated. In a further step, the remaining fraction is then submitted to a separation of light and heavy material.